Cuentos de parejas
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: Relatos del amor desde el punto de vista de nuestros protagonistas.
1. Milk

Ella soñaba que un príncipe la rescatara de ese horrendo castillo. Tenía que ser un príncipe azul en un corcel, alto, guapo, rubio y de ojos azules. Pero quien llegó a rescatarla fue un niño pequeño con cola ¡COLA! Al principio desconfiaba de él y de sus extraños acompañantes pero después se dio cuenta de que era un niño muy simpático y quien además tenía una nube voladora. Nunca había volado por los cielos, fue una gran experiencia que guardaría en su joven corazón.

-Iremos a buscar a Roshi para que les ayude con su castillo-

-vaya, no puedo creerlo-dijo sorprendida. Él era quien la rescataría.

En ese viaje él le toco sus partes íntimas. Se ponía roja con solo pensar en ese suceso. Claro que ella era una mujer y una muy guapa por lo demás ¿no? Ese niño no entendía nada. Pero había algo, algo que le atraía de sobre manera ¿Curiosidad? Quizás ¿Le gustaba? Definitivamente. Quizás no era un príncipe azul, pero ella lo quería en su vida. Ese niño se había ganado su corazón.

-Tenemos que casarnos. Es una promesa-dijo toda sonrojada. Goku la miró sin entender que es lo que estaba diciendo esta niña. No entendía ni la mitad de las cosas que decía ella.

-¿Casarnos?-

\- Si, tomarme como esposa. Tienes que venir a buscarme-

-¿Y me darás algo? Dijo emocionado.

-Tu sabes que es lo que te daré-dijo Milk sonrojándose y desviando la mirada. ¡Ay!, Goku le hacía decir las cosas más vergonzosas. Se hacía el ingenuo no más.

-Si, comida. Claro te lo prometo-casarse debe ser un banquete, si eso mismo. Pensaba un ingenuo Goku.

-Bien, es una promesa. Hay que esperar unos años-

-¿He? Claro-cada vez esto le parecía más extraño. Pero no le dio más importancia. Con que hubiera comida y amigos él era feliz.

Pasaba el tiempo y Goku no aparecía para ir a buscarla ¿Se habría olvidado de ella? No, eso era imposible. Él le había prometido que se casarían y estaba segura que ese niño había quedado tan enamorado de ella como ella de él. Y si, lo amaba.

Su padre había empezado a entrenarla. Para él era importante que ella pudiera defenderse de los males de este mundo. El no estaría para siempre defendiéndola. Así que empezaron un arduo entrenamiento, partiendo desde las 6:00 AM hasta las 20:00 PM donde ella tenía que cocinar la cena e irse a dormir. No había tiempo para nada más en esa estricta rutina, pero ella la cumplía sin quejas.

Había cumplido 17 años y ese niño nunca más apareció. Por las habladurías del pueblo se informó de un torneo de las artes marciales. Ella pensó que quizás Goku participaría ¿Por qué había llegado a esa conclusión? Pues era un niño que le gustaba entrenar y pelear. Además el mismo le había comentado algo sobre un torneo.

Viajo hasta la capital y se inscribió. Había mucha gente, pero no había señales de Goku. Suspiró derrotada. Necesitaba ir al baño. Caminando por el lugar para encontrar el servicio, a la distancia lo vio. Tenía que ser su Goku. Ya no era un niño, era ya todo un hombre. Debía tener unos 18 años. Había crecido varios centímetros, ya no tenía esa cola característica. Se encontraba más fornido, más musculoso y más guapo.

Se había enamorado otra vez. Así que se acercó a él. Lo miró inspeccionando su rostro. Goku la miró sorprendida ¿Quién era esta mujer? (si, ahora sabía diferenciarlas con solo mirarla). Al principio no le dijo nada, simplemente esperó que el recordara todo. Pero no fue así. Era la primera pelea, ella le dijo que si lograba derrotarla le diría todo. Para Goku la pelea fue pan comido. Pero no podía negar que esa muchacha era fuerte, si siguiera entrenando seguro que llegaría lejos.

-No me equivoqué, eres el marido perfecto para mí-dijo con el ceño fruncido mirando detenidamente a ese nuevo Goku.

-Bueno… ¿Y tú quién eres?-preguntó Goku. La verdad ella le sonaba de alguna parte.

-¿No me reconoces?-levantó una de sus manos y se la puso detrás de la cabeza-soy la hija de Ox Satán. Soy Milk-

-¿QUEE?-se sorprendió Goku ¿Ella era Milk? Estaba tan cambiada. Era más alta, más….¿Curveada? Se sonrojó en pensar en eso. No sabía la razón, pero le gustaba mirarla. Era muy bonita- Ahhhh, lo recuerdo. Yo te hice la promesa de que iba a tomarte como esposa- Dios, ahora se arrepentía de ese comportamiento tan inocente que tenía cuando niño. Ahora sabía que estaba mal tocar a las niñas para saber su sexo. Dios.

-¿Finalmente lo recuerdas?-estaba enojada. Goku no había pensado en ella en lo absoluto. Y Milk pasó todas sus noches pensando en cómo sería su boda ideal y como serían los días con Goku. Se imaginaba una gran casa, con muchos hijos. Ella en la cocina y el volviendo de su trabajo. Comiendo juntos en la mesa, riendo, conversando. Él va a tomar su baño, ella prepara todo con mucho amor. Los dos durmiendo en la cama matrimonial, abrazados.

-Huu. Yo pensaba que tomar a alguien como esposa era comida-se sinceró Goku.

-¿Qué? ¿Comida?-vio sus sueños destruirse. El jamás pensó en ella como una mujer.

-Bueno si te lo prometí, debo cumplirlo-lo dijo más para el que para ella-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Ella no entendía mucho que había pasado, pero no importaba. Esta feliz, se podría casar con el hombre de sus sueños. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ella solo asintió y se tomó del brazo de su prometido.

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Bulma pensaba de que como ese niño que no sabía nada de la vida pudo conseguir una prometida. Quizás no era tan ingenuo como se pintaban. Maldito Goku, seguro que el hizo todas esas cosas con ella sabiéndolo.

Krillin no cabía de la envidia. ¿Cómo ese niño mono había conseguido novia antes que él? Maldita sea. Él era más inteligente, capaz, intuitivo .En cambio Goku era todo lo contrario y para colmo la prometida era hermosa. Con esa figura bien formada, esa blanca y tersa piel, el cabello sedoso, negro y esos hermosos ojos. Dios. Maldecía a Goku.

El maestro Roshi estaba feliz. No podía creer que presenciaría ese momento de su querido alumno. Él sabía cómo era Goku. Por lo que había bastante que enseñarle antes de que se casara. Tenía unas cintas explicativas para la noche de boda. Se sonrojo y soltó una risita. Esto sería interesante.

Después de ello, los prometidos se fueron en la nube voladora hacia el castillo. Tenían varias cosas que arreglar y conversar.

-Mi padre también será tu padre-había dicho Milk. ¿Mi padre? No entendía muy bien eso del matrimonio. Pero le gustaba que fuera a ganar una familia. Mientras más gente a su alrededor, mejor.

\- El matrimonio es interesante ¿no?- dijo Goku. Habían llegado al castillo y los esperaba un festín. Goku no dudó en comer todo lo que había a su alrededor. En ese lapso de tiempo él tenía muchas dudas respecto al matrimonio.

\- Tu y yo nos vamos a casar ¿No?-

-jajaja. Claro Goku- Él debía tener muchas dudas. Ella no dudaría en respondérselas todas con paciencia y cariño.

-¿Eso significa que nos uniremos?-

-Claro, viviremos juntos y ahora todo lo haremos los dos-

-¿Vivir juntos? Pero no tenemos casa-

-De eso no se preocupen, yo me encargo-dijo Ox Satán. Él tenía una propiedad en la montaña Paoz que le daría a su querida hija.

-¿Qué más hacen los esposos?-

-Bueno, duermen juntos-dijo sonrojándose.

-¿Dormir juntos? ¿Por qué?-

-Es una tradición. Las personas que se aman, comparten el mismo lecho y se cuidan en la noche-

-Entiendo. ¿Y tendremos hijos?-

-Claro, es lo fundamental de un matrimonio-

-Eso significa que…-Milk se puso muy nerviosa. No irá a decir lo que ella creía que iba a decir-vendrá la cigüeña a dejarlo. ¿Cómo sabe que niño es de quién?-no podía creer la inocencia de su ahora prometido-Krillin me explicó algo así cuando entrenábamos juntos con el maestro Roshi- Ella se acordaba de ese maestro pervertido que tenía Goku.

-Tienes que ir a ver al maestro Roshi-ella tenía una idea. Él le iba a enseñar todo lo que tenía que saber respecto a los esposos-seguro que va a tener algún consejo para ti-

-Oh, Milk. Es una buena idea. Iré para allá ahora-

-Claro, no te preocupes aquí haremos todo los arreglos necesario-dijo el padre de Milk.

-Sí, no te vayas durante mucho rato-. Él se levantó y se alistó para ir a ver a su maestro. Seguro que él podría resolverle todas las dudas que tenía en su estaba a punto de irse pero Milk lo detuvo, le agarró su brazo. Se puso de puntillas y rozó sus labios. Para él había sido un gesto de lo más extraño.

-Cuídate-dijo sonrojada. Ese había sido su primer beso. Y qué mejor que dárselo a su prometido.

-Claro-se subió a su nube y se fue.

El día de su boda fue simplemente mágico. Estaba en el gran salón de su castillo. Este estaba adornado con flores blancas por doquier. Ella se puso el vestido que le había pertenecido a su madre. Era de una tela delicada, llena de vuelos y encajes.

Camino hacia altar, allí se encontraba su guapo esposo. Este portaba un esmoquin blanco. Le quedaba de maravilla. Se pusieron al frente del padre que oficiaría la boda. Dio un discurso sublime, lleno de citas sobre el amor entre un hombre y una mujer. Y así pronunció las palabras más esperadas por la pelinegra.

-Puede besar a la novia-se miraron de frente. Milk esperó que su marido diera el primer paso, pero se encontraba con una cara de confusión tremenda. Ella rodó los ojos. Había varias cosas que enseñarle. Se acercó hacia a él, se colocó de puntitas y le planto un beso casto en los labios. Era la segunda vez que Goku recibía algo así y cada vez le estaba gustando más. Era un gesto suave y dulce.

Los aplausos y gritos no se hicieron esperar. Todo el mundo tiraba pétalos de rosa, confeti y arroz por la feliz pareja. Milk dio un discurso de agradecimiento. Su padre se encontraba llorando al lado. Estaba feliz porque su hijita encontró un buen marido. Después de esto, se subieron a la nube voladora y partieron rumbo a su nueva casa.

Era una casa espaciosa, con 3 habitaciones (para cuando nazcan los hijos) Milk se sonrojó al pensar en aquello. Entraron y está ya estaba amueblada. Su padre pensó hasta en el más mínimo detalle. En una de las habitaciones se encontraba una cuna.

-Milk ¿Por qué esa cama es tan pequeña?-pregunto señalando a la cuna

-Es para el futuro bebé-

-El bebé-quedó pensativo. El jamás se había preocupado en tener o no hijos, pero supongo que su esposa quería. No tenía objeciones.

-Ven vamos a la habitación-le dijo sugerente. Entraron a la habitación matrimonial y se encontraba una cama enorme. Goku no dudó en tirarse en ella. Era cómoda y espaciosa. Milk lo veía enternecida. Su esposo era tan inocente y juguetón. Ella pasó al baño y se sacó su hermoso vestido. Lo remplazó por un camisón que encontró en el primer cajón de su cómoda. Unos días antes había llevado todas sus pertenecías al nuevo hogar.

-Goku-lo llamó al salir del baño. Este se irguió y se quedó observándola. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, su Goku no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Es como si pudiera ver a través de ella.

-Milk-dijo sorprendido. Ella se acercó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba él. Lo abrazó por el cuello y el imitó su gesto, abrazándola por la cintura. Inclinó un poco su rostro y lo besó en los labios. Al principio solo fue un rose. Después vino el movimiento de labios y por ultimo sus lenguas se encontraron.

Esa noche fue de conocimiento y aprendizaje. Aprendieron como reaccionaba el cuerpo del otro a las caricias proporcionadas. Para Goku fue un mundo nuevo de sensaciones que no había experimentado anteriormente. Ni las peleas le daban ese tipo de placer. Milk intentó ser una buena profesora e indicarle con infinito amor el paso siguiente. Los dos eran vírgenes, pero eso nos les impidió a amarse por esa noche y las otras venideras.

El primer hijo fue una sorpresa. Ella hace unos días empezó a experimentar náuseas y vómitos. Sabía que es lo que estaba pasando así que se dirigió al médico. Le dieron la noticia en una tarde cálida. Salió de la consulta con una mano en el vientre y una sonrisa en el rostro. Su sueño se volvía realidad. Podría tener una familia la cual proteger y cuidar.

Regresó a su hogar y preparó la cena como de costumbre. Su esposo a esa hora se encontraba entrenando. Pronto volvería para comer. Al poner la mesa y servir los platos, Goku entró por la puerta principal trayendo consigo un gran pescado. Milk sonrió y lo ayudó a acomodarlo en la cocina. Pero solo con olerlo le dieron unas nauseas terribles. Tuvo que correr al baño enseguida.

-¿Milk?-pregunto Goku preocupado por la pelinegra.

-Goku estoy bien-dijo desde el baño. Al terminar se lavó los dientes y salió al encuentro de su esposo-¿Cenemos?-

-Bueno-dijo no muy convencido. Al sentarse descubrió que su esposa no comía como usualmente lo hacía. Con esos meses de convivencia, él se había dado cuenta de las rutinas de ella. Cuanto comía, que es lo que le gustaba y que no, como se arreglaba en las mañanas, etc.

-¿Ocurre algo Milk?-

-¿He?-se encontraba pensando en cómo dar la noticia-Goku hay algo importante que debo decirte-dijo sonriendo

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo serio.

-Vamos a tener un bebé-soltó simplemente. Goku abrió los ojos. ¿Un hijo? ¿Su hijo? Sonrió y se dirigió ella, la abrazo y rieron los dos felices.

-Vaya, un hijo-Se encontraban ya en el comedor. Ella estaba tejiendo ya la ropita de ese ser que se encontraba en su vientre. Milk sonrió, tampoco podía creerlo-¿Puedo?-señaló el vientre de Milk.

-Claro Goku-apartó su tejido. El poso su cabeza en el vientre de ella. Cerró los ojos y se concentró para percibir ese pequeño Ki. Ese Ki era su hijo. No se dio cuenta y se quedó dormido. Milk lo miraba enternecida, empezó a hacerle pequeñas caricias en la cabeza y el pelo de su marido. No podía creer que teniendo ese pelo indomable, fuera tan sedoso y suave al tacto.


	2. Goku

**Previamente **

_-Vaya, un hijo-Se encontraban ya en el comedor. Ella estaba tejiendo ya la ropita de ese ser que se encontraba en su vientre. Milk sonrió, tampoco podía creerlo-¿Puedo?-señaló el vientre de Milk._

_-Claro Goku-apartó su tejido. El poso su cabeza en el vientre de ella. Cerró los ojos y se concentró para percibir ese pequeño Ki. Ese Ki, era su hijo. No se dio cuenta y se quedó dormido. Milk lo miraba enternecida, empezó a hacerle pequeñas caricias en la cabeza y el pelo de su marido. No podía creer que teniendo ese pelo indomable, fuera tan sedoso y suave al tacto. _

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado cuál era su plan a futuro el sin dudarlo hubiera respondido: "Quiero ser el más fuerte y luchar" nada más. No tenía más aspiraciones en la vida. Pero cuando conoció a su actual esposa, su vida dio un giro de 180º. Conoció lo que era el amor, las caricias, los besos. Ya no todo eran peleas. Ahora un gran porcentaje de sus pensamientos, lo ocupaba la sonrisa de Milk, esos hermosos ojos negros que destellaban amabilidad, ese pelo negro, sedoso, que le encantaba tocar y enredad sus dedos.

Al principio no era así, claramente él la encontraba el ser más extraño del universo. No entendía nada de lo que hablaba ¿cariño? ¿Esposos? El solo quería encontrar al maestro Roshi para que le ayudara a apagar el fuego de ese castillo, puesto que allí se encontraba la esfera del dragón que estaban buscando. Pero se enredó junto a una niña de pelo negro que tenía su edad aproximadamente.

Cuando se vio acorralado, años más tarde. Se casó por la promesa que le había hecho a esa niña pero él no entendía muy bien que significaba el matrimonio. Pero tendría varios años para descubrirlo y vaya que si lo hizo. Gracias al maestro Roshi y a Milk descubrió otro mundo. Hay días que no entrenaba por pasar con ella, hacerle el amor, besarla, etc.

Cuando supo que su esposa estaba embaraza no cabía de la sorpresa. ¿Quién pensaría que ese niño con cola de mono, que no sabía ni si quiera que fuera una mujer tendría un hijo? Ciertamente el no. Su esposa con paciencia infinita le explicó que pasaría en los próximos meses. Crecería su barriga, empezaría a sentir el primer movimiento de su primogénito. Necesitarían pañales, biberones, etc. Todo esto lo mareaban un poco, pero no se rindió. Acompañó a Milk durante su embarazo, entrenaba como siempre y todo seguía tranquilo. A veces le daba por tocar ese prominente vientre y sentir las pequeñas patadas de su hijo. Eso por alguna razón lo emocionaba. También sentía ese pequeño y débil ki. A penas caminara lo entrenaría para que fuera igual de fuerte que él. Eso motivaba a Goku día tras día para entrenar más duro.

Cuando nació su hijo, él se encontraba entrenando en unas montañas. Se perdió el parto. Pero al volver vio este mini humano, en los brazos de su mujer. No podía creer que fuera tan pequeño.

-¿Este es?-pregunto un incrédulo Goku.

-Sí, cariño-sonrió placida-¿Quieres tomarlo?-

-¿He? ¿Yo?...no sé- Dudaba. ¿Y si le hacía daño?

-Tranquilo-le pasó el pequeño bulto. El bebé lo miraba y le sonrió. Goku le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me sonrió ¿Lo viste? Él debe saber que soy su padre-dijo Risueño. Milk los veía con amor infinito. Sus dos amores, los dos hombres de su vida.

Al llegar a la casa, ya pasado unos días se encontraban en el comedor. Su suegro, su esposa y el pensando en un nombre para su bebé. Los tres estaban sentados en sillas.

-¿Han pensado en el nombre del bebé? Preguntó Ox Satán.

-Ya se cuál es el nombre-dijo Milk-se llamara Einstein-dijo decidida

-¿Einstein? –corearon al unísono Ox Satán y Goku. Este último pensó que era un nombre muy feo y difícil de pronunciar. Pero ¿Podía ir en contra de su esposa? Ya en estos meses de convivencia había demostrado ser una mujer de temer. Con un carácter duro y firme pero a la vez cálida y amorosa. En eso el bebé se puso a llorar.

-Parece que no le gusta ese nombre Milk-dijo su suegro.

-Bien entonces Arquímedes-el bebé lloró y todos supieron que ese nombre tampoco iba a ser el correcto. En ello Milk le preguntó si su padre había pensado en algunos.

Yo traje algunos-desenrolló unas pergaminos eternos con nombres escritos- Ox Sataro, Doctor Ox Satán…-empezó a recitar un sinfín de nombres. Pero el bebé lloraba y lloraba.

-Tampoco le gustan los tuyos papá-dijo Milk con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Pero aún no tenían el nombre adecuado para su hijo. En ellos todos se pusieron a pensar, pero Milk se dio cuenta que solo faltaba su esposo para que eligiera uno.

-Goku, faltas tú. Debes haber pensado en un nombre para tu hijo-lo miró serio.

-Yo…-lo miraron intensamente

-Yo...-se acomodó en la silla. Los miró fijamente.

-Yo… me estoy muriendo de hambre ¿Ustedes no?-dijo sonriente. La verdad no había pensado en ninguno. Cualquiera estaría bien para su hijo, él lo amaría si se llamara Ryosuke o Hu-shi. Milk furiosa se paró de su asiento y fue a encarar a su esposo.

-¿Cómo es posible que pienses en comida si acabas de desayunar?-gritó-¿Qué tu abuelo Gohan no te enseñó modales, o educación?-al pronunciar el nombre de Gohan, el bebé rió. Ox Satán se dio cuenta de esto y fue a ver al infante a la cuna. Se lo señaló a Milk.

-Mira Milk-ella prestó atención-Gohan-dijo en la cuna del bebé y este rió. Así ellos supieron que ese sería el nombre.

-¿Así que te gusta el nombre de mi abuelito?-lo tomó en brazos y este reía-Gohan, mira parece que estas volando-lo alzo hacia arriba. Ese nombre significaba tanto para él. Su abuelito, fue la persona más importante de su vida hasta este momento. Su hijo heredaría su nombre, su legado y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Con el pasar del tiempo descubrió una nueva faceta de su esposa. Una de amazona imperturbable. Goku intentaba llevar a Gohan a entrenar pero ella le hacía frente, sin miedo diciendo "el NO va a pelear, él va a estudiar" Claramente él le ganaba en fuerza, pero no podía contradecirla. Ella sabía lo que era bueno para Gohan y él la apoyaba. Cuando Gohan cumplió 4 años él podría reunirse con sus amigos y presentarle a su hijo. Fueron noches de discusiones contra Milk, pero al final cedió ante su petición.

Tomo a su hijo, se subió la nube voladora y partió hacia la Kame house. Al llegar allí, se sorprendió cuanto los había extrañado. Ellos quedaron estupefactos de que ese niño travieso e inocente pudiera tener un hijo "¡Ay!, si no es tan extraño ¿verdad?" .Pero toda la felicidad fue opacada por la llegada de un ser poderoso. Ese Ki hacía temblar a Goku.

Este ser, se autoproclamo ser su hermano y dijo ser un saiyayin ¿saiyayin? ¿Qué rayos era eso? Goku lo miraba con desconfianza, intentó proteger a su hijo pero fue en vano. Raditz (fue así como se presentó) lo secuestró y la condición de que se lo entregara fue que tenía que matar personas.

Goku estaba abrumado. Se acababa de enterar que era un extraterrestre. Eso explicaba lo de la cola, pero él nunca se sintió extraño en ese planeta. Sus amigos lo aceptaban como era, con cola o sin ella. Hasta su abuelo nunca dio indicio de que el fuera un ser del espacio. También supo que tenía familia. La verdad nunca se había cuestionado si tenía padres o hermanos. Su abuelo era suficiente para él, pero…vaya que si tenía.

Fue un pelea que tenía todas las de perder, pero aun así lucho para rescatar a su hijo. Piccolo se unió a él en una alianza temporal. Y fue él quien pudo derrotar a Raditz, pero con una gran consecuencia. Goku murió.

La muerte no fue un suceso el cual se sintiera como una derrota, en lo absoluto. Ocuparía ese tiempo para entrenar, seguro que sus amigos lo revivirían con las esferas del dragón. Lo único que le causaba pesar era no ver a su familia. Como extrañaría despertar al lado de su mujer cada mañana. Los platos deliciosos que le preparaba con dedicación y amor. Besarla, tocarla y hacerle el amor. Suspiró. Sería por un periodo corto de tiempo, solo un año. Un año y volvería al lado de sus seres queridos.

En todo este tiempo no tuvo tiempo de descansar. Era pelea tras pelea. Primero llegaron los temidos Saiyayin. Raditz antes de morir dejó un mensaje a estos seres para que fueran a vengarlo. Así llego un calvo llamado Nappa y un petizo llamado Vegeta. Eran seres extraordinariamente fuertes, pero él no se había quedado atrás. Había entrenado día tras día con el fin de ser el mejor y poder proteger a su familia. Se sorprendió de todo lo que había progresado Gohan. Sentía una calidez en su pecho y un orgullo infinito por ese ser, por ese hijo suyo. También se sorprendió el cariño que le profesaba Piccolo a su hijo. El presentía que no era un mal ser, que esto le había cambiado de bando definitivamente.

Al finalizar esa pelea quedó muy mal herido, internado en un hospital. Piccolo había muerto al igual que Yamcha, Tenshinhan y Chaoz. Por lo que habían decidido buscar las esferas del dragón del planeta namekusei., era la única alternativa para revivir a sus amigos.

Veía a su esposa con ojeras, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo de felicidad característicos. Él se removía incomodo, con una sensación de malestar en su estómago. Le estaba haciendo daño y estaba arrastrando a su inocente retoño en esto. Pero Gohan había decidido ir a Namekusein, había desafiado a su madre y había mostrado lo valiente y fuerte que se había vuelto. Milk quedó muda y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Goku también quería ir, pero no había suficientes semillas del ermitaño para él. Tendría que esperar.

Estaba impaciente, quería irse y ayudar a sus amigos e hijo. Tenía miedo que algo malo les pasara. Milk estaba igual de preocupada. Se sentaba en una silla, al lado de su camilla a tejer chalecos sin remitente y mirar a la ventana. Esperando que nada malo le ocurriera a su pequeño. Se sentía desamparada y Goku nada podía hacer para ayudarla. Él estaba de acuerdo que su hijo fuera. Había visto y sentido el cambio de Gohan y sabía que el sería de gran ayuda en la misión pero no por ello estaba menos preocupado.

Así partió para ese planeta lejano, peleo contra Freezer y decidió pasar una temporada entrenando en el espacio. Le faltaba tanto, pero tanto para ser el más fuerte. La pelea con Freezer le había demostrado lo débil que era. Había tenido que forzar sus límites para lograr matar a ese ser. Al llegar a la tierra se sorprendió de ese Saiyayin con el pelo morado que conoció. Y se le cayó la cara al saber que era hijo de Vegeta y Bulma ¿QUÉ? ¿ELLOS? ¿Cómo AMANTES? ¿Cómo lo era con Milk? Costaba tanto imaginarse si quiera el momento exacto de como sucedió. Parpadeo un par de veces y le creyó a ese niño. No lo quedaba de otra.

Los de los androides terminaron en tragedia. Goku murió, pero ahora no quería ser revivido con las esferas del dragón. Él quería seguir entrenando y ser el más fuerte. Además sabía que el planeta tierra está en buenas manos. Su hijo, Vegeta y los demás podrían con cualquier amenaza. Lo que más le causaba pesar era dejar a Milk y a Gohan. Los iba a extrañar, pero este lugar era el ideal para hacerse más fuerte.

Nunca pensó volver a la tierra en las circunstancias que lo hizo. Pero Majin Buu era extremadamente fuerte y necesitaban su ayuda.

**Extra Milk**

Cuando se enteró de la segunda muerte de su esposo quedó devastada. No estaba preparada para esto. Ella sentía un mal presentimiento desde antes, pero no esperó quedar viuda siendo tan joven y además esperando otro hijo. El tiempo que pasaron como familia fue maravilloso, aunque fue en la espera de ese dichoso torneo. Goku cumplió todas las tareas que ella le indicaba sin chistar. Pasearon por la ciudad, hicieron un picnic, jugaron .Fue perfecto.

Una mañana los dos se fueron portando su vestimenta de batalla. Espero y esperó toda el día noticias de ellos. Pero al llegar la tarde solo su hijo había regresado contando la terrible noticia. Su Goku había muerto. Ella lloró desconsolada durante días. Gohan no sabía qué hacer, también estaba muy triste por lo que había pasado, además había sido su culpa. Su hijo le pidió perdón por la muerte de su padre. Ella al verlo tan dolido decidió que ya no lloraría más. No podía causarle tanto pesar a su precioso hijo, tenía que ser fuerte por los dos.

Ya pasado el tiempo empezó a sentir nauseas por las mañanas, sus pechos le dolían y los encontraba más grande. Se sentía más cansada, entre otros síntomas característicos de su condición. Sabia que le ocurría por lo que acudió al médico y le dijo el diagnostico. Estaba embarazada. Otra vez se hundió en la depresión. Ella no iba a poder sola con dos niños, no sin Goku. Ella no podría llevar la casa, no podría mantenerlos. Gohan al ver la recaída de su madre habló con Bulma.

Bulma preocupada fue a ver a Milk. Ella al principio no quería ceder, pero por las insistencias de la peli turquesa abrió la puerta de su habitación y hablaron.

-Claro que puedes Milk-dijo una Bulma enojada por las inseguridades de su amiga- Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco-además de ella misma claro- haz mantenido esa casa siempre sola. No me digas que Goku fue un marido que aportaba dinero a la casa-Milk la escuchó atenta. Tenía razón.- y tu sola criaste a Gohan. Dudo que él le haya inculcado el habito de estudio, lo ordenado y educado que es-seguía repitiendo puras verdades. Milk levanto su cabeza y miró a Bulma a los ojos por primera vez desde que empezaron a conversar- eres una excelente madre, mujer. No te rindas-le dedicó una sonrisa de aliento.

-Si tienes razón-había vuelto la vieja Milk. La fuerte amazonas que era. Ella afrontaría este embarazo y viudez con la cabeza en alto, como siempre lo había hecho. Abrazo a su amiga Bulma y le dijo que ya todo estaría bien. Los meses que siguieron fueron como siempre habían sido. Gohan se sorprendió por el cambio que había tenido su madre, pero le alegraba en el fondo de su alma. Vio cómo su barriga aumentaba de tamaño, estaba saludable, su bebé pateaba y ella estaba contenta por esta vida. Quizás su marido no estaba, pero ella sabía que lo volvería a ver.


	3. Vegeta

Aclaro que no sé muy bien toda la cronología de la pareja, ya que la mayoría de los momentos son relleno de la serie y yo me vi el manga.

Vegeta no entendía porque estaba vivo y porque se encontraba en ese planeta tan extraño rodeado de insectos, de hecho ¿Dónde estaba? Miro a su alrededor y se encontró con los namekianos hablando felices entre ellos. Por fin podrían vivir en paz. Freezer había sido asesinado. Vegeta suspiró, al fin ese maldito se había muerto. Pero su tranquilidad duró poco pensando en cómo habían sido sus últimos momentos. Él, él orgulloso príncipe del planeta Vegeta había llorado ante su rival Kakarotto. Le suplicó que acabara con Freezer, se humilló ante él y lo peor es que lo logró. Mató a la lagartija antropomórfica. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, tenía que derrotar al maldito Kakarotto a como dé lugar.

Todos discutían sobre qué hacer en esos momentos. ¿Cómo revivir a la gente que murió en ese lejano planeta si este desapareció? Claramente si le pedían a Shenlong revivir a sus amigos, revivirían al medio del espacio. Todos se encontraban desanimados. No podrían regresar a sus amigos a la vida. Vegeta les dice la solución. No es que le importe, pero veía que esa estúpida discusión no iba a llegar a ningún lado y como él dotaba de un gran intelecto no dudó en decir la obvia respuesta a sus males. Sonrió con sorna, el de verdad era superior a todas estas personas.

-¿Por qué no le piden a ese dragón o como se llame transportar sus almas acá?- Además de demostrar sus dotes intelectuales, él quería luchar y derrotarlo, ver hasta donde había sido capaz de llegar Kakarotto.

-Sí, eso fue muy brillante-Bulma le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Hmpph-es obvio. Él ERA brillante. Los namekianos pidieron un lugar donde vivir y Bulma les dijo que se podían quedar en su casa, que era amplia y podían vivir todos en armonía.

-¿Y tú pequeño?- ¿Lo estaba llamando a él?

-¿Me dijo pequeño?-¿Qué le pasaba a esta insecta inferior refiriéndose así?

-¿Por qué no vienes? Puedes quedarte con nosotros y te serviré mucha comida. Seguro que comes igual que Goku ¿O me equivoco?-sonreía mirándolo- pero no te permitiré enamorarte de mí, aunque me encuentres muy atractiva ¿Entendido?-

-¡Ay! Que mujer tan vulgar y como grita-su ceño se frunció a más no poder. Pero no le quedaba de otra. Tenía que vivir en alguna parte y si esa mujer se lo estaba ofreciendo, pues bueno. Fueron hacia donde vivía esta humana. Si en ese trayecto había aprendido que se encontraban en el planeta tierra y los que Vivian allí se llamaba humanos.

-Oh, ustedes deben ser los nuevos huéspedes. Bienvenidos-dijo una señora alta, delgada con el cabella rubio-yo soy la madre de Bulma- Oh-acercándose a Vegeta- tú debes ser el novio de mi hija. Que apuesto joven y tan a la moda-

-¿A la moda?- ¿Estaban todos locos en ese planeta? ¿Novio? Si claro, jamás seria el novio de esa terrícola.

-Vengan chicos-los llamo Bulma. Y así todos se adecuaron a ese hogar temporal. Vegeta vio una nave espacial. Se adentró en ella y vio un tablero con varios botones. Empezó a teclear y averiguar si estaba operante por si decidía largarse de ese basurero, pero encontró algo más interesante. Una de las funciones de la nave era aumentar la gravedad artificialmente.

Claro, así había entrenado ese imbécil. Pensó. Ese sería su nuevo lugar de entrenamiento. Vería hasta cuanto podía aguantar. Seguro que superaría a Kakarotto. Sería fácil para él, un miembro de la realeza. Con ese pensamiento en mente se decidió de entrenar hasta desfallecer.

Así paso el tiempo y utilizaron las esferas del dragón. Los namekianos se fueron a un nuevo planeta, revivieron a los muertos y supieron que Goku estaba vivo, pero había decidido entrenar por allí. Vegeta se enfureció. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo junto a estos seres estúpidos. Tenía que encontrarlo, ahora mismo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se subió a la nave y partió al espacio. Lo buscó por allí y por acá pero no había ni rastro de ese insecto.

Una alarma había sonado. Avisaba la baja peligrosa de combustible. Maldita sea, se estaba quedando sin ese preciado recurso, tendría que volver a la tierra. Desganado tecleo la trayectoria y se dispuso matar el tiempo entrenando. Unos días más tarde aterrizó estrepitosamente. Fue un aterrizaje violento que hizo un hoyo enorme en el jardín de la corporación. Al bajar se encontró con un terrícola que había visto anteriormente, pero no se había molestado en aprender el nombre.

-¿Kakarotto volvió?-observó a su alrededor. Allí se encontraba la humana, su madre, un cerdo, ese insecto y un gato volador.

-¿Qué quieres?-Yamcha lo miró desconfiado ¿Qué hacia ese terrible ser en el patio de la casa de su novia? -¿Por qué preguntas por Kakarotto?-

-No responderé a esa inútil pregunta- Se bajó de la nave y aterrizó en el pasto. En eso ve acercarse a Bulma quien lo observó de pies a cabeza y con una voz amenazante dijo.

-Primero tienes que ir a bañarte. Estas muy sucio-lo apuntó con el índice y señaló el camino. ¿Cómo osaba encararlo de esa manera? Ese ser inferior no le llegaba ni a los talones, pero tenía razón. Le urgía una ducha caliente, por lo que no dijo nada y la siguió tranquilo. Ya en el baño se relajó al sentir el agua caliente sobre sus músculos. Ese viaje al espacio había sido agotador, tanto física como mentalmente. Al salir no vio su atuendo azul.

-¿Mujer terrícola, donde está mi traje?-gritó.

-Ahí te deje ropa-obtuvo como respuesta. En un mueble había una camisa y un pantalón de un color horrible.

-¿Cómo esperas que un príncipe se ponga este atuendo tan horrendo?-gruñó.

-Pues bueno, anda desnudo-carcajadas inundaron el lugar. No iba a darles el placer de ver su perfecto cuerpo, no señor. Se puso ese espantoso atuendo y salió a su encuentro. Hubo un silencio donde lo observaron detenidamente y se echaron a reír. Malditas personas, los destruiría ahí mismo…

-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí hasta que llegue Goku?-le propuso la peliturquesa-puedes ser extremadamente fuerte pero no tienes dinero ¿no? Además serías el primero en enterarte de su regreso- Eso si le había interesado. Claro, al lado de esta humana vulgar se enteraría del regreso de su archienemigo.

-Bien, pero quiero la nave reparada-se fue por el pasillo. Se encontró con la señora Brief quien le dijo que le había preparado un banquete. Este con más hambre que con ganas de pelear, acepto de mala manera.

Y así empezó su convivencia. Vegeta entrenaba día y noche, pero había momentos que salía de la nave y se encontraba con Bulma. Discutían por todo. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención de esa terrícola era que le hacía frente y no le tenía miedo. Le refutaba cada comentario sarcástico y lo miraba desafiante como si él fuera un igual, como si el no pudiera destrozarle los huesos de un solo golpe. También en su estadía en esa casa se dio cuenta cuan inteligente era Bulma. Ella reparaba la nave si esta tenía algún fallo e inventaba cuanto artilugio se le pasaba por la mente. Habilidades útiles para formar un imperio. Se avergonzó de su propio pensamiento. Claramente NO pensaba que esa mujer encajaría perfecto en el reino saiyayin. NO.

Un día en el que el entrenamiento había sido muy intenso. Juntó toda su fuerza en ese ataque. Lo lanzó para poder esquivarlo, pero por un error de cálculo no logró rehuir el ataque. La energía se disipó por la frágil nave y esta explotó. Vegeta se encontraba muy mal herido. Salió desde los escombros. Bulma lo vio desmayarse y corrió a su auxilio. Lo internaron en una de las piezas hospital que tenía la corporación. Vegeta despertó al otro día y la vio en el escritorio durmiendo a su lado. ¿Había estado allí toda la noche? Su corazón se removió inquieto y eso no le gustó. Se levantó de la cama y se fue a ver la nave o los vestigios de esta. Suspiró, ya no podría entrenar allí.

-Te haré una camarada de gravedad-se dio vuelta y allí estaba Bulma- será mucho más segura que la nave y podrá tener más capacidad para aumentar la gravedad-

-Bueno-su corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido. Maldita sea ¿Qué era esa sensación? Se fue sin decir nada, se dirigió a la cocina. Luego de un día tan duro necesitaba alimentarse. Engulló todo a su paso. Soltaba gruñidos entre medio. Mierda. Ese sentimiento no le gustaba ¿Qué era esa calidez en el pecho? Cada vez que la veía su corazón latía como loco, sus manos sudaban, un golpe de calor le invadía el rostro y lo más molesto. Se ponía duro, duro como roca. Sí, eso debe ser. Puro deseo sexual. Y es normal, él era un hombre joven que funcionaba más por instinto que otra cosa. Y tener a una hembra en casa y tan cerca de él le despertaba esos bajos deseos. Más tranquilo por ese pensamiento, terminó de comer

Bulma quedó mirando al cielo. Ella se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía por el príncipe desde hacía tiempo. Y es que no podía evitarlo, le intrigaba y la fascinaba de sobre manera. ¿El sentirá algo por ella?

Los días siguientes ella pasó construyendo la cámara de gravedad, el entrenaba y supervisaba su trabajo. Conversaron de los planos y prototipos. De vez en cuando Vegeta hacia una acotación y corrección a estos. Bulma se sorprendió de lo culto que era. Este como príncipe debía ser instruido en distintas materias. Una de ellas fue la ingeniería, computación y robótica. Al transcurso de los días empezó a notar cada vez más su presencia y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Veía como contorneaba sus caderas al caminar, como se arreglaba su cabello detrás de la oreja. Su mirada de concentración y como se relamía los labios. Cada vez le era más difícil reprimir los instintos y deseos

Una tarde, se encontraban en el laboratorio de ella. Los dos solos, sus padres habían salido. Ella llevaba puesto su traje del trabajo, pero se había quitado la parte de arriba y solo la tapaba un peto. Vegeta ya estaba en su límite.

-¿Oye me estas escuchando?-lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Eso solo lo encendía más. Ya sin auto control, se acercó a ella y el beso. Fue un beso excitante, cargado de pasión y lujuria. Sus lenguas danzaban y se saboreaban. Dulce pensó el príncipe. Sus manos viajaron por ese cuerpo como si fuera de su propiedad. Tocó sus pechos redondos, sus candentes muslos, los aprisionó una y otra vez. Le quitó la ropa y se lo hizo sobre el escritorio. Una y otra vez. Bulma estaba extasiada, los saiyayines sí que tenían energía y ese príncipe enano sí que sabía cómo hacer su trabajo. Llegaron al orgasmo una y otra vez durante esa noche y muchas otras. No podía evitar la atracción que sentía por esa humana, pero solo era sexual. Nada más. Lo que no sabía Vegeta, era identificar sus propios sentimiento. El atribuía todo a la evidente atracción sexual que sentía por Bulma. Pero sentir calidez en el pecho cuando la estrechaba contra su cuerpo o sentir una extraña mezcla de felicidad con ternura cada vez que discutían no era producto solo del fuerte deseo de reproducción. Era algo más profundo, algo llamado amor. El jamás admitiría que se estaba enamorando, pero ella era diferente. Le decía constantemente que lo amaba y que no le importaba que él no le correspondiese aun, porque en el fondo ella sabía que este le correspondía. De eso estaba segura, lo podía sentir y ver a través de sus ojos.

Por costumbres de la tierra se volvieron pareja o algo así. La verdad fue solo un trato (según él) todo su conocimiento y ayuda a cambio de ser llamados así, bah. Como si a él le importara el nombre que llevaran, mientras tuviera acceso a su mente y cuerpo, nada importaba.

Una de las tantas noches que compartían el lecho, ella le soltó una bomba, si así se sintió. Como si un balde de agua fría lo golpeara o que Kakarotto lo derrotara.

-Estoy embarazada-¿Qué? ¿Embarazada? ¿Su primogénito iba a ser parte humano? Vegeta casi se desmaya ante esa aclaración. Él no podía haber mezclado su perfecta sangre con una tan vulgar

-No lo tengas-dijo como primera reacción.

-No te estaba preguntando. Te estoy avisando-dijo desafiante. Maldita sea ahora habría un chamaco por ahí con su ADN.

-Maldita humana insolente ¿Cómo se te ocurre quedar embarazada?-gruñó.

-No es como que lo hubiera hecho sola, mono idiota-

-Yo no me haré cargo-

-Lo sé, no esperaba nada de ti-cruzó sus brazos y se fue de la habitación. Los primeros meses fue una locura. El sexo se volvió algo de todos los días. Es como si a Bulma la hubieran poseído. Buscaba y acosaba a Vegeta a todo momento. No es como si se quejara, pero tenía que darle un respiro de vez en cuando. Como al quinto mes de embarazo eso ceso. Todo volvió a su cauce normal. A pesar de que había dicho que no se iba a hacer cargo de la criatura, sentir su Ki lo llenaba de un ardor en el pecho. Pero esto tampoco lo admitiría.

El parto ocurrió en la corporación misma. Había un ala médica donde tenían la tecnología adecuada para cada lesión, enfermedad o evento médico. Vegeta se encontraba afuera de la ventana vigilando, aunque los demás no pudieran verlo. Bulma gritaba del dolor y maldecía al saiyayin por ponerla en esa situación. Pero todo quedó atrás cuando se escucharon los llantos del bebé. Bulma lloró de felicidad. Vegeta en su escondite sonrió. Se escuchaba sano y fuerte.

-Mi bebé-lo abrazó- serás Trunks- Eso a Vegeta lo sorprendió ¿Trunks? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? Es uno muy feo, pero no podía alegar contra ello ya que había dicho que no quería hacerse cargo. Mierda.

A pesar de todo, Vegeta los miraba de lejos, distante pero siempre alerta y atento ante cualquier eventualidad. Un día, se aventuró a asomarse a la cuna para ver a su hijo. Era un niño con el pelo purpura ¿Qué clase de color era ese? Seguro que fue por culpa de los genes de la terrícola. Pero su kí se sentía fuerte. Eso lo enorgulleció. Bulma lo miraba desde lejos cuando su pareja se acercaba a su hijo. No quería presionarlo ni hacer ningún gesto que pudiera incomodarlo y alejarlo de su pequeña familia. Sabía que tenía que darle tiempo.

-Trunks-pronunció el nombre de su hijo-bah, que nombre más feo-su hijo lo miraba con ese eterno ceño fruncido y balbuceo algo inteligible. Este acerco una mano enguantada al pequeño rostro y lo colocó en una de las mejillas del infante. Estaba cálida. Pero lo que no esperaba que este intentara morderlo. No tenía dientes, por lo que no le dolía. Pero le impresionó que a tan corta edad lo intentara atacar, a pesar de la notable diferencia de poder y Ki. Vegeta sonrió. Ese era su cachorro. Escuchó un sonido y se fue volando por la ventana. Huyendo del lugar. Jamás nadie podía verlo de esa manera.

-Tu padre es maravilloso ¿No?-le dijo Bulma a su hijo- a pesar de todo el orgullo vino aquí a verte y te sonrió-lo tomó en brazos-dale paciencia ¿Si? Es una persona que solo ha vivido rodeado de odio. Nosotros le demostraremos que es el amor ¿Vale?-lo miró como esperando respuesta, pero está claramente no llego. Lo acurrucó en sus brazos y le dio leche. Ella confiaba plenamente en que Vegeta cambiaría.


	4. Bulma

-Lo siento Yamcha-desvió la mirada. No podía ver los ojos tristes del chico. Estaban en una plaza cerca de la corporación capsula, era de noche y el viento corria. Habían salido para hablar respecto a su relación. Presentían que ya era el fin, nada los unia.

-Pero Bulma yo…-dijo muy dolido-puedo cambiar- intentó dar una excusa desesperada. No quería perderla. La amaba.

-Sabes que no va ser así-una lagrima rebelde resbaló por su mejilla. A pesar de todo aun seguía sintiendo cariño por ese hombre.

-Bulma-le dolía haberle hecho tanto daño a la persona que mas quería en este mundo-lo siento tanto-se arrodilló y comenzó a llorar-fui un idiota-

-Lo sé-las lagrimas no paraban de emanar por sus ojos- pero siempre podremos ser amigos-pozo una mano sobre su hombro. Este levanto su mirada y vio una leve sonrisa en el rostro de ella. Este imitó el gesto. No todo estaba perdido, ella podría seguir en su vida.

-Si-se levanto, limpió el polvo y la abrazo. Ella sorprendida por el gesto pensó que no estaba bien, pero entendía que era necesario. Un abrazo de despedida-gracias por todo, sin ti no hubiera podido vencer el miedo que le tenía a las mujeres-se separó de ella y la contempló bajo la luz de la luna. Era una mujer bellísima.

-No fue nada tonto-soltó una pequeña risa-gracias a ti también por ser mi novio- se arregló la chaqueta-bien se hace tarde, es momento de irme-hizo un ademan de despedida y se fue en dirección a su casa. Yamcha se quedó un tiempo más observando como se alejaba hasta ya no poder ver su silueta. El tomó el camino contrario, ya todo había terminado.

-Pero el engaño no fue lo único ¿no? Se que ya no me amas, se que te empieza a gustar ese…-apretó los puños. Demonios estaba furioso. Ella ya no le pertenecía y tenía que aprender a vivir con ello- bien, lo mejor será irme a entrenar con Puar por un largo tiempo, necesito un descanso y respiro de esta situación-

Y Yamcha no se equivocaba. En su hogar había un príncipe enano malhumorado que se robó totalmente su corazón. Con esa masculinidad, esa seriedad y ese cuerpo. Dios, todo era perfección en ese ser. Habia caído totalmente enamorada de ese saiyayin y ella no se rendiría hasta conseguir su objetivo. Ella sería la esposa de Vegeta.

Con el paso del tiempo había conseguido algo parecido a ser su esposa, bueno más bien "su pareja" pero nadie se fijaba en esos detalles. Estaban juntos y es lo que importaba.

Todo comenzó con pequeñas charlas, con almuerzos compartidos, discusiones sobre proyectos o cualquier cosa. Las cosas empezaron a tomar otro tinte en el momento que se dieron su primer beso. Todo ardía entre los dos. Era pasión pura. Producto de sus encuentros Bulma quedó embarazada. No era el plan, pero ella afrontaría las consecuencias como la mujer fuerte que era. Tendría este hijo, lo amaría y criaría con mucho cariño.

Bulma sabía que no iba a reaccionar bien a la noticia del embarazo. Tampoco es que esperara que se hiciera cargo y fuera un papá ejemplar, solo le bastaba que estuviera cerca. Demostró más preocupación de lo que pensaba, la cuidaba a su manera, protegiéndola ante cualquier peligro potencial. Un hoyo, un animal, un hombre que iba pasando por la calle. Rayaba lo insano, pero a Bulma le encantaba esa actitud. Eso demostraba que este estaba interesada en ella y su bebé.

Para el momento del nacimiento, ella sabía que este estaba presente en algún lugar cerca de ellos. No era experta sintiendo el Ki, pero si podía sentir su presencia. Bulma sabía que Vegeta no dejaría que nada malo le pasara. Notaba que sus ojos denotaban amor, aunque este no lo iba a admitir jamás. Tampoco es que necesitara la mención de esos sentimientos. "Las acciones valen más que mil palabras" y eso era verdad. Con Yamcha todo eran falsas promesas pero con Vegeta todo eran acciones concretas.

El asunto de los androides fue durísimo. Su hijo Trunks había llegado del futuro a advertirles a todos los guerreros sobre la inminente amenaza que se avecinaba. Ella estaba preocupada ¿Qué tan grave era para que su propio hijo del futuro viniera a advertirles? Buscó la mirada de su pareja, pero no la pudo hallar. La sed de sangre lo había consumido por completo. Sus células saiyayin gritaban pelea y eso era lo único que tenía cabida en su mente. Trunks la observó y sintió el miedo de su madre. Miró a su padre y frunció el ceño. Este de verdad no le importaba nada su familia. Pozo su mano delicadamente en el hombro de la peliturquesa, trasmitiendo seguridad y confianza.

-Todo estará bien-le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Si-tenía la misma mirada que su padre. Se tranquilizó. Si todos estaban ahí, saldría bien.

Pero no fue todo tan así. Habia aparecido un nuevo enemigo que no tenían previsto , Cell y eso dejó en jaque a los guerreros. Pero Gohan pudo derrotarlo. Lo malo fue que Goku murió y su hijo del futuro también. Aunque fue revivido con las esferas del dragón.

Desde ese día Vegeta se comportaba extraño. A penas comía, ya no salía de su cámara de gravedad ni si quiera quería rebatirles las cosas. Estaba muy extraño así que decidida fue al patio. Allí lo encontró sentado en una silla del jardín, mirando la luna y tomando una cerveza.

-Vegeta…-

-No pude protegerlo Bulma- No era de exhibir sus sentimientos, pero esto lo estaba matando. Sentía como sus propios sentimientos le oprimían el pecho, dejándolo sin aire ni ganas de nada.

-¿Perdón?-se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado.

-No pude proteger a Trunks de ese monstruo-miraba el vaso melancólico.

-No fue tu culpa…-

-Sí, si lo fue. Yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte-tomó de golpe un gran sorbo. Ese líquido lo calmaba.

Lo miraba con tristeza. Así que eso era lo que tanto lo aquejaba. Se paró y se puso al frente de el. Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Tomo su rostro y lo acunó en su pecho. Vegeta hizo un ademan de alejarla pero esta no cedió en su agarre.

-Vegeta escúchame- tomo aire- Para mí eres extremadamente fuerte y jamás me he sentido desprotegida a tu lado. En más, cuando no estas me siento indefensa. Pero sé que ustedes los sayiyayines son unos idiotas y necesitan entrenar más y más… y puedes hacerlo. Hay tiempo y recursos en esta casa además de tener las esferas del dragón. Y no hay de qué preocuparse por nuestro hijo del futuro. Él está bien, fue revivido y ahora está en un futuro mejor-iba a acotar algo, pero ella lo silenció con su mano- Tienes toda la vida de tu hijo del presente para protegerlo y ponerte en forma. Piensa que es como una segunda oportunidad. Si, suena duro y feo decirlo pero velo de esta forma. Lamentablemente pasó ese hecho, pero no significa que no puedas remediarlo y ser cada día mejor. No se puede cambiar el pasado pero si el futuro. Te estaremos apoyando, somos tu familia y te amamos-lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Vegeta no dijo nada después de eso. Sentía como poco a poco las capas endurecidas que rodeaban a su corazón caían. Esta mujer había logrado lo que nadie había podido lograr. Entrar en el corazón del príncipe-

-Bulma, por supuesto que me voy a quedar- la aparto. Había sido demasiado por un día- está mi cámara de gravedad ¿Recuerdas?-volteó su rostro. Sentía sus mejillas arder. Tenían un leve rubor.

-Claro, tu verdadera novia ¿No?-rio Había vuelto un poco ese hombre que tanto amaba.

-Hmpp. Mujer vulgar-la miró otra vez. Solo por hoy se permitiría un gesto romántico. Le tomó el mentón y la beso. Fue un beso casto y puro, pero fue un gesto de agradecimiento. Cuando se separó ella seguía con sus labios en posición de beso- ni creas que te daré más. No se los doy a terrícolas tan vulgares-se fue caminando escuchando de lejos los gritos de esa mujer. Sonrió de lado.

Cuando su hijo logró ponerse de pie y caminar. Vegeta había decidido que era el momento de empezar a entrenarlo. Bulma pegó el grito al cielo.

-Claro que no mono idiota. Es muy pequeño-

-Mujer estúpida. Él es un Saiyayin no un maldito terrícola. **DEBE** aprender a pelear cuanto antes- Se miraban desafiantes los dos. Sin dejar su brazo torcer.

-El también es humano, te lo recuerdo-

-Debe aprender a defenderse cuando yo no esté aquí-esa frase no era parte del plan. Había dejado expuesto su corazón-digo, no quiero que sea un débil-se cruzó de brazos y esperó que Bulma no haya notado sus verdaderas intenciones. Pero esa mujer no era bruta. Se había dado cuenta.

-Está bien- Vegeta abrió los ojos de sorpresa ¿Qué? ¿Había aceptado? No lo podía creer

-Bien-se lo llevó antes de que se arrepintiera. Así entrenó con su retoño. A veces se le unía el mini kakarotto. "Es Goten, papá" repetía siempre Trunks, pero a él no podía importarle menos. Un insecto más un insecto menos.

En la noche Bulma tuvo un sueño. Vegeta se iba con otra saiyayin. Es estúpido pensarlo ahora, pero fue tan real. Supongo que tuvo que tener una prometida o algo así, ¿no? ¿Y si estaba viva? ¿Y si lo venía a buscar, reclamándose como su legítima pareja? ¿A quién elegiría? ¿A una de su raza o a ella? Estaba un poco preocupada por su relación con el guerrero (si es que se pudiera llamar así) Este jamás había aceptado el estado de pareja, ni si quiera había admitido sus sentimientos por ella abiertamente. Jamás le había preocupado hasta hoy. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que podían haber más mujeres en su vida. Ese mismo día se encontraban los tres en la cocina. Bulma preparaba la merienda del pequeño Trunks que contaba ya con 5 años. Vegeta estaba a su lado, en la mesa,tomando una cerveza.

-¿Papá?-

-¿hmph?-tomó un sorbo.

-¿Tu con mi mamá están casados?-se atragantó un poco con la bebida. Esa pregunta lo había sorprendido.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-Bulma también se sorprendió por la pregunta de su pequeño. Quería escuchar la respuesta.

-Goten me dijo que sus padres estaban casados y eso hacen las parejas que se aman ¿Tú amas a mamá?- Lo miraba con esos bellos ojos celestes repletos de curiosidad.

-Ay, cállate-

-Pero…-

-Cállate-

-Pero, papá-

-Trunks-

-Pero…-

-Basta-

-Papá-

-No te vas a rendir ¿Verdad?-igual que su madre. Testarudos como ellos solos.

-No-rió emocionado.

-Por supuesto que amo a tu madre ¿Por qué estaría con ella si no? Y casarse no es necesario. Ella es mi esposa y punto-se levantó de la silla y se perdió por el pasillo. A Bulma le asombró la respuesta. Es la primera vez que admitía abiertamente su amor por ella. Su corazón empezó a latir como loco y sus mejillas enrojecieron. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se fue disparada a buscar a Vegeta. Todas las dudas de la madrugada se despejaron. No importaba quien viniera, la amaba y punto.

Lo pilló justo saliendo al patio. Bulma saltó a sus brazos y se precipitó en un abrazo. Vegeta estaba desprevenido, por lo que alcanzó a atajarla pero cayeron de bruces al suelo.

-Mujer loca-la levantó un poco para verle el rostro. Ella rió y le deposito un beso.

-Casémonos-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Somos esposos, no?

-¿Para que necesites esa ceremonia idiota?-se sonrojó por lo mencionada por la peliturquesa.

-¿Sabes que se entregan anillos no? Cuando uno lo ve en los dedos de las personas, saben que están casados. Pero si no es como si estuvieran disponibles ¿Tú quieres eso?-fue astuta. Sabía que Vegeta era posesivo y celoso.

-Arggh, eres una maldita. Basta con un anillo y ya, ¿no?- no iba a aceptar esa vergonzosa ceremonia.

-Hummm- pensó un tiempo-bien, con anillos me conformo- Se levantó y Vegeta la imitó. Ella lo pilló desprevenido y le plantó un beso en los labios- bien iré a comprar los anillos. Adiós **ESPOSO**-se fue riendo y dando saltos de felicidad para adentro.

¿En que se había metido? Suspiró y reanudó su marcha hacia su cámara de gravedad. Todo era culpa del cachorro. Ya se las iba a pagar en el entrenamiento. Sonrió diabólicamente.

**EXTRA YAMCHA**

La vio reírse, discutiendo, llorando y hablando con ese sujeto y supo que la estaba perdiendo. ¿Cómo podía estar en una relación tan rápido? ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo tan fácilmente? para el había sido tan difícil. La madre de Bulma llegó con una merienda para los tortolos. Esto jamás sucedió en su caso. Ella evitaba pasar tiempo en su casa. Siempre salían al centro comercial o a una plaza cercana.

Yamcha sabía que Bulma se avergonzaba de él, por eso intentaba cambiarle siempre el estilo. Primero había sido el peinado, después la ropa. Jamás lo llevó con sus amigas o con sus abuelos a peas si iban con los amios que tenían en común (porque ellos ya sabían la historia completa). ¿Y este enano? Lo presumía y se jactaba de tener "un novio príncipe de un pueblo noble y guerrero" Bah! Le faltó un maldito sanguinario a la descripción. ¿Se había olvidado de todas las cosas horribles que había hecho? ¿Qué **LE** había hecho? Pero cuando sacaba el tema a la luz Bulma solía decir "Tu no entiendes Yamcha, el vivió solitario y lleno de dolor. Una vida que JAMAS comprenderás" las palabras duelen y las de ella eran como una daga que perforaban su corazón.

A pesar de haber terminado hace un par de meses. Saber que estaba embarazada y en una relación ya más formal con ese individuo le dolió. Todo su noviazgo había sido diferente. El quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, ella quería esconderlo bajo la alfombra. El quería formalizar la relación. Ella le contradecía diciendo que eran muy jóvenes y que quería ser libre. Pero tenía que vivir con ello. Siempre le iba a tener cariño y de cierto modo la iba a amar. Si el había tomado pésimas decisiones y tendría que vivir con las consecuencias de sus actor pero ¿Se merecía que se lo restregaran en la cara? Supongo que sí. El simplemente la había alejado.


	5. Gohan y el final

Lo siento si hay un suceso que no ocurrió así en el anime/manga. La verdad es que la mitad de las cosas que pasaron fueron del anime y yo no lo vi, solo me lei el manga. Tampoco lo recuerdo todo con exactitud, pero intentaré que sea todo lo mejor posible.

Lo negrita son los pensamientos de Videl.

-º-

Le rogó y suplicó a su madre que lo dejara asistir a una escuela normal. Estaba harto de estudiar en casa y no poder sociabilizar con nadie. Solo conocía su familia y no es que no los quisiera pero quería tener amigos de su edad, quería ser un adolecente común y corriente.

-Pero mamá-

-Gohan-lo miró furiosa-ya te dije que NO-gritó

-Pero ¿Por qué no?- Normalmente no desobedecía a su madre, pero esta situación lo ameritaba.

-Porque pueden saber tu identidad y sería un problema y no quiero tener más problemas-Se encontraban en la cocina. Ella preparaba el almuerzo como todos los días.

-Te lo prometo que nadie lo sabrá- Milk suspiró ¿Por qué estaba tan empeñado en ir al colegio? Ella no quería que nada malo le pasara ¿Qué no lo entendía?

Ahora que no estaba su esposo, ella tenía que protegerlos y cuidarlos ¿Y qué mejor que tenerlos a los dos cerca suyo? Aunque no lo tenía encerrado con ella 24/7. Milk le daba permiso para combatir el mal con la condición de que se colocase ese ridículo traje que le proporcionó Bulma. La pelinegra sabía que nadie iba ser capaz de dañar a su bebé. Era el ser más fuerte del planeta en ese momento (y le enorgullecía que su hijo tuviera el sentido de la justicia tan desarrollado) pero que estuviera expuesto a adolecentes crueles era otro tema.

Gohan era tan dulce, inocente y tierno ¿Estaba listo para el mundo real?- Mamá, por favor quiero ser un chico normal. Sabes que mi sueño es ser un gran científico-le puso esa mirada de gato con botas. Se parecía tanto a su Goku cuando le rogaba que lo dejase entrenar. No podía resistirse.

-Bien, pero no te expongas ¿vale?- El saiyayin sabía que su madre no lo hacía por maldad si no porque lo amaba demasiado. Se había puesto el doble de protectora ahora que su padre se encontraba muerto. No sé cómo le daba permiso para ser el gran Saiyaman. Sabía que su madre entendía que alguien debía hacerse cargo de los villanos ¿no? Además su padre le había dejado a cargo la seguridad y paz del mundo. Le dedicó una sonrisa y la abrazó. Estaba tan feliz.

-Gracias, gracias-se fue hacia su habitación, tenía que rellenar el formulario de inscripción para el colegio.

Ya estando en el instituto todo le pareció genial. Sus compañeros quienes todos eran tan diferentes, con un mundo por descubrir. Sus profesores, fuentes inagotables de saber y quienes trasmitían todo ese conocimiento. Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Había una chica de contextura delgada, pelo negro, pequeña y de ojos celestes que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué le había hecho? Y todo empeoró en ese juego de Béisbol. Sin darse cuenta había volado delante de sus compañeros. Claro que eso iba a despertar sospechas.

**¿Quién es ese chico tan misterioso que ingresó a nuestra clase? Tiene la misma contextura que ese guerrero que me encontré. Y ese salto ¿Fue realmente un milagro?**

Todo fue de mal el peor. La chica misteriosa se llamaba Videl, era una compañera del saiyayin y también era una justiciera. Le gustaba defender al pueblo. Debía admitir que era una buena peleadora. Siempre se la encontraba cuando el, disfrazado del gran Saiyaman defendía a los débiles. Ella se había empeñado a entrar a la fuerza a la vida del guerrero. Siempre lo molestaba, lo seguía o le hablaba.

A Videl se le había metido entre ceja y ceja descubrir la identidad de ese misterioso hombre. Podía volar, tenía una gran fuerza y era terriblemente educado y heroico. Tenía que saberlo.

Todo respecto a ese sujeto era interesante. Pronto empezó a sospechar que iba a su clase. Un día volando en su helicóptero vio que se dirigía al instituto. Tenía que ser uno de sus compañeros y el más sospechoso era Gohan, por ello lo empezó a vigilar. Empezó a recabar información. Cada encuentro con el justiciero intentaba descubrir la identidad de este, pero había llegado a un punto muerto. No tenía más pistas hasta cierto suceso que ocurrió.

Gohan estaba llegando tarde. Corría por los pasillos. Una voz lo llamó y él se detuvo.

-Gohan buenos días- Videl cerró con su palma la puerta de su casillero.

-Hola Videl-la saludó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por salvarme ayer-

-De nada-Pero al momento de decir esa frase se arrepintió. Quien había salvado a su compañera no era el si no el gran Saiyaman. Videl esbozo una sonrisa de lado. Había ganado. Se acercó al pelinegro, le sacó el apósito que se situaba en la mejilla, esta cubría la prueba definitiva de su investigación. Gohan era el Gran Saiyaman.

-Así que tú eres el gran Saiyaman, lo sabía- meses de investigación habían dado sus frutos.

-Videl yo-el nerviosismo en su voz era evidente- no le digas a nadie por favor .Si mis amigos se enteraban que podía volar y que tengo una súper fuerza, todo iba ser peor y más complicado- completó la frase con una voz afligida.

-¿Tus amigos?-claro, ella entendía que tenía que mantenerlo en secreto- ¿Participaras en el torneo de artes marciales?- cambió radicalmente de tema.

-¿Torneo?-

-Sí, mi padre es el ganador del último que se realizó. Pero antes de él, el ganador fue una persona que se llamaba Goku. Tú y el tienen el mismo apellido y hasta los nombres se parecen ¿Era tu padre, verdad?- Gohan pensó que Videl era una mujer muy lista, había atado cabo hasta llegar a la verdad con tan solo un poco de información. Impresionante.

-No, yo no participaré-

-Puedes ir vestido de Gran saiyaman y nadie se dará cuenta de tu identidad-

-No, no me gustan esas cosas…-

-Si no vas ,les diré a todos de tu identidad-se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué? No por favor Videl, no hagas eso-

-Entonces participa-

-Bien-suspiró. No tenía alternativa. Nadie más podía enterarse de que era extremadamente fuerte.

-Que bien, podré pelear con alguien realmente fuerte. Este torneo estará entretenido- Ese era el verdadero propósito. Estaba aburrida de que le tocaran puros contrincantes débiles. Sabía que Gohan le daría una verdadera batalla- Ah y tienes que enseñarme a volar-sonrió- me voy a clases, adiós-se perdió por los pasillos.

Habían acordado que la otra semana, el día miércoles Gohan le enseñaría a volar. Pero al Saiyayin se le olvidó esa promesa y faltó al colegio. Debía entrenar con su hermanito. Por supuesto la ojiazul no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Era una mujer que conseguía lo que quería a cualquier precio.

-¿Qué quieres hacer con mi Gohan?-Milk se encontraba a las afueras de la puerta de su casa. Una niña había venido preguntando por su hijo.

-Ya le dije señora que vine a entrenar con el-

-Seguro que todo es un plan para estar a solas con él y hacerle cosas raras-

-NO, NO HE PENSADO EN HACER NADA DE ESO SEÑORA- ya la tenía harta. Vino con todas las intenciones de ser amable, pero la exasperaba. Todo el tiempo pensaba que iban a hacer cosas guarras.

-¿Y porque van a entrenar?-la miraba inquisitivamente.

-Por el torneo de artes marciales- En eso llegaron Gohan y Goten. El primero se sorprendió de ver a su compañera ahí. Goten miró a la muchacha. Jamás había estado en contacto con otro ser humano que no fuera su familia _"es muy linda"_ pensó.

-¿Videl?-

-¿Se te olvidó que hoy entrenabas conmigo?-lo miró furiosa-incluso faltaste a clase-quiso agregar un maldito, pero se abstuvo.

-¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?-cada vez le sorprendían más los dotes detectivescos de la muchacha.

-Lo vi en la lista-rodó los ojos. Milk observaba la escena fúrica. Se acercó a la muchacha para aclararle un par de cosas.

-Escúchame nadie se va a casar en el torneo de las artes marciales-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién habló de boda? Además ¿Por qué nos tenemos que casar en el torneo? Es absurdo-la enfrentó cara a cara. No le tenía miedo.

-No es absurdo. Mis padres se casaron en el torneo-acotó un infantil Goten.

-Ay, qué cosas dices hijo. Me haces sonrojar-se tomó las mejillas con las manos.

-Mamá, solo iremos a entrenar-

-Bien-aceptó al fin Milk- pero vuelvan a la hora de almorzar ¿Está claro?-los amenazó. Los jóvenes asintieron y se fueron. Los días pasaron en entrenamientos, charlas y risas. Gohan había aprendido que Videl no solo era buena detective y agresiva, si no también una chica dulce y agradable. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Al principio pensó que los entrenamientos iban a ser una tortura, pero se sorprendió. Eran más que agradables de lo que pensó.

Pronto una calidez se había posado en su estómago. La cercanía a su persona lo hacía sentirse avergonzado y sus mejillas adoptaban un tono carmín ¿Qué le pasaba? Y los comentarios de su madre no ayudaban. Siempre le preguntaba ¿Gohan se besaron? ¿Gohan se tocaron en lugares indebidos? ¿Están saliendo? ¿Son novios? ¿Se van a casar? Con solo pensarlo explotaba. Su madre ya aceptaba su no relación con la muchacha. Desde que se había enterado que era extremadamente millonario. Eso no estaba bien, pensó el guerrero.

El torneo había llegado. Le tocaba pelear a su amiga. La animó, confiaba en que iba a ganar. Pero su oponente era considerablemente más fuerte y sádico. Prácticamente la torturó. Ver esta escena hizo que Gohan se transformara en superyaiyain por la rabia. Su padre intervino y se opuso a que fuera a interrumpir la pelea. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba loco? La estaban matando ahí mismo. Pero lo obedeció. Sabía que Goku lo detendría a toda costa. Cuando todo ese calvario terminó, él fue a verla a la enfermería. Se veía muy lastimada. La tomó suavemente del cuello, acercó su rostro hacia su mano y le depositó una semilla del ermitaño en sus labios. Pronto estaba mejor. Pero no se iba a quedar así, mataría a ese bastardo.

Toda la situación fue mucho peor. Se dio cuenta que un villano se aproximaba a destruir esa pacifica era que estaba teniendo la tierra. Era un mago llamado Babidi, que quería invocar a la verdadera amenaza Majin Buu. Tenía que ir a pelear, por el bien del mundo, de su familia y de Videl. No fue una pelea fácil. Algunos murieron otros salieron dañados pero lo importante es que todo salió bien al final. Había derrotado a Majin buu, la gente muerta fue revivida y ahora sí que si todos vivirían en paz o eso esperaban. Por lo menos por algunos años.

Pronto todo volvió a la normalidad. Siguieron asistiendo al instituto hasta terminarlo. Era frecuente que salieran, se habían vuelto unos buenos amigos. Se juntaban, entrenaban, comían y hablaban. La ojiazul se había percatado de algo: le gustaba y mucho, en más lo amaba. Casi perderlo en esa batalla contra Majin buu le habían hecho darse cuenta cuanto le importaba el saiyayin. Y ella estaba segura que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos. Lo presentía. La chica sabía que el guerrero jamás daría el primer paso, por lo que ella debía actuar.

Se encontraban en la montaña, en una manta que había puesto debajo de sus cuerpos. Estaban sentados, viendo el atardecer, el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Una cálida brisa corría entre ellos, los arboles se mecían al ritmo del viento.

-Gohan-

-¿Si?-

-Me gustas- lo soltó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Seguían mirando el atardecer que ya pronto se extinguiría.

-A mí también me gustas-¿Qué? Eso no se lo esperaba. Dio vuelta su rostro para mirar a Gohan. Se encontraba tranquilo con los ojos puestos en el astro rey.

-¿Sabes lo que acabo de decirte?

-¿He?-se volteo para ver a su amiga-claro, que somos amigos ¿no?-

-¿Amigos?-

-Claro, nos gustamos y agradamos ¿no?- Videl suspiró ¿Qué tan tierno podía ser un chico de 18 años?

-No tonto, es en forma romántica que te lo dije-

-¿R…romántica?-se sonrojó. Pero que idiota había sido. Es que fue tan de la nada ¿Qué quería que pensara?

-¿Qué me dices tú?-lo miraba intensamente a los ojos.

-Yo…-No se había cuestionado mucho el sentir hacia Videl, pero ahora que la chica exigía una respuesta…-También me gustas-se puso serio. Ahora ella fue quien se sonrojó. Sin pensarlo lo abrazo y los dos cayeron hacia el suelo. Ella estaba encima de él, abrazándolo por el cuello y el por la delgada cintura.

-Gohan ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-se habían separado para mirarse.

-Cl...Claro, pero yo no sé cómo es eso y que se hace en…-Videl lo cayó con un beso. No le importaba como fuera nada, simplemente quería estar con el saiyayin. Gohan intentó corresponderle, pero fue torpe aunque pronto fue aprendiendo. Viden tampoco es que fuera experta, había dado solo un beso es su vida. Pero no importaba, fue el toque más hermoso y delicioso que habían sentido jamás. Pero no fue el último.

Pronto empezaron una relación más formal. Experimentaron un romance al pie de la letra. Eran felices. Un tiempo después se casaron. Fue una ceremonia hermosa., con todos sus familiares. Gohan no podía creer lo afortunado que era por tener esa gran esposa a su lado. Un tiempo se después se dio cuenta que si se podía ser más feliz. Iban a tener un hijo. La abrazó y elevó por los aires cuando se enteró de esa gran noticia. Hasta unas lágrimas de felicidad se permitió soltar por ese gran acontecimiento.

-Te amo Videl-

-Yo también Gohan-cerraron todo con un beso.

"**Milk y Goku"**

Por fin podría estar con su esposo. Había vuelto a la tierra, a su lado. Los primeros días con suerte salían de la pieza, habia que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Se había extrañado (estar 7 años muerto fue duro)

Ella le había dicho que necesitaba ayuda con la mantención de la casa. La fortuna de su padre no era eterna, necesitaba trabajar. Por lo que en un terreno pusieron su propia granja. Cultivaban unos vegetales y los vendían por el mercado.

No es que Goku fuera un esposo ejemplar, de hecho la mitad de las veces se escapaba de sus obligaciones para ir a entrenar. Pero lo amaba y nada podía hacer contra ello. O vivía llorando y sufriendo o apoyaba a su esposo lo máximo que podía. Aunque lo regañaba bastante cuando saltaba al trabajo por estar durmiendo o entrenando en su campo y destruyéndolo. Así era su Goku, un extraterrestre que adoraba pelear. Nada le cambiaría.

-Goku, te amo-estaban los dos en la cocina. El saiyayin se encontraba devorando los deliciosos platos que le preparaba su esposa.

-¿He?-preguntó con la boca llena. Bastó con una sola mirada de su esposa para saber que era mala educación. Tragó todo- Yo también te amo ¿Qué pasa Milk?-

-Pues nada, solo quería decírtelo-

-Eres muy extraña-rió-por eso me gustas- la pelinegra se sonrojó. Este esposo suyo todavía la ponía nerviosa como el primer día que se conocieron

"**Vegeta y Bulma"**

Desde que Vegeta sacrificó todo por su familia, las cosas habían cambiado y para bien. El guerrero había aprendido lo que en verdad era importante, su familia. Lo supo cuando pudo obtener todo ese gran poder a causa del mago Babidi. Si, era fuerte pero no feliz. Y junto a Bulma y Trunks lo era.

Cuando Bulma lo vio vivo, después de creer que jamás lo iba a volver a ver, fue un sentimiento indescriptible. Sin importarle quien estuviera presente corrió hacia su esposo y lo abrazo. Lloró en su hombro.

-Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta-repetía el nombre del saiyayin. Este se avergonzó por el acto tan vulgar que había hecho su mujer. La separó de inmediato- te amo-le sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Esto le sorprendió. No pensaba que después del gesto tan egoísta que hizo fuera si quiera a dirigirle la palabra. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta él le dijo en un susurro "yo también" Se permitiría ese gesto de debilidad.

Tiempo después Bulma quedó embarazada nuevamente. No estaba en sus planes, ya no tenía la edad para estar gestando a otro bebé. Se preocupó. Fue al médico para chequear su estado de salud.

-Si bien usted ya no es tan joven señora Brief, está en perfecto estado de salud por si quiere tener este niño- Salió de la clínica confundida ¿Y si abortaba? No era joven y su esposo…ella dudaba que él quisiera tener más hijos. Con todos estos pensamientos, regresó a su casa.

La cena pasó sin pena ni gloria. Al momento de acostarse Vegeta vio que su terrícola estaba actuando extraño.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-estaban los dos acostados ya en la cama. Bulma lo miró preocupado a los ojos. Él debía saberlo.

-Estoy embarazada-El pelinegro abrió sus ojos en tono de sorpresa. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba- Vegeta, sé que no es lo que querías y está bien que sea así. Estas en todo tu derecho de rechazarlo y yo tampoco soy perfectamente una jovencita y es un poco riesgoso que tuviéramos un hijo a esta edad. Estoy pensando en abortarlo-

-¿Abortarlo?-

-Sí, interrumpir el embarazo- Jamás se había esperado esta respuesta de su esposa. Él pelinegro pensó que diría "me importa un carajo tu opinión, voy a tener este hijo quieras o no" o algo por el estilo. La veía triste "seguro que no quiere tener hijos contigo, idiota" esa fue la voz de su conciencia. Una punzada le golpeo su corazón.

-¿Me odias verdad?-

-¿He?- ella no entendía a qué iba esa pregunta.

-Está bien que me odies, no soy un esposo perfecto pero no tienes que llevártela con ese ser- Su semblante era serio, pero en sus palabras había un deje de tristeza.

-¿Qué estás hablando?- no entendía nada.

-Por lo que pasó en la pelea de Majin buu, no me has perdonado ¿verdad? Piensas que soy malo y por eso no quieres tener más hijos conmigo. Está bien, lo entiendo pero no debes hacer eso si no quieres yo…-

-VEGETA-gritó. Este se calló- ¿Cómo crees que después de todos estos años te odio? Es al contrario mono idiota. Te amo y tendría mil hijos contigo-Vegeta se sonrojó por eso último- pero sé que no es fácil para ti este tema. ¿Te acuerdas como reaccionaste con Trunks? Esta bien no querer tener hijos, como dije :estas en todo tu derecho. Además ya no soy joven pueden haber riesgos, puede salir con alguna enfermedad o…-

-Tenlo-ahora era el turno de Bulma de callar-Mujer, ¿Quién te dijo que no quiero tener hijos contigo? O si no hace rato te hubiera matado a ti y a Trunks-se cruzó de brazos- no me importa como salga. Tenlo- Bulma sonrió. Vaya había cambiado tanto su esposo en estos años. Había aprendido a amar. Se tiró encima de él y lo beso.

-Sí, si-soltó unas lágrimas. Lo atribuyó a las hormonas. Se siguieron besando.

Nada había sido fácil para ninguno de ellos. Todas las parejas tienen sus altos y bajos. Lo importante de aquello es aprender, respetarse, escucharse y sobre todo amarse.

**FIN**


End file.
